


I wanna feel you in my bones

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Face-Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Robodick, also keith is 18, shiro's robo dick vibrates, that tag is disgusting we need a nicer term to call coming inside of someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: “What, did they castrate you?”“Not exactly.”----Alternatively titled "my best friend is an enabler and should have stopped me instead of encouraging me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse this is all Ryley's fault

Shiro knew he was being a little rude, a little distant, but he had cause. He wasn’t the same Shiro Keith knew before he had been captured by the Galra. Some things were the same he figured, but so much had happened to him, warped him,  _ completely  _ changed him. Keith had seen his arm, held him through PTSD induced panic attacks, but he didn’t know everything.

Even still Keith kept pushing, kept pining, kept leaving Shiro breathless as he struggled to find reasons to push him away and he was definitely running out of reasons. The kid was stubborn and helplessly into him and whether or not Shiro felt the same way (he did) he just  _ couldn’t.  _ It wasn’t the PTSD, or even his weaponized arm, that kept him from reacting the way Keith - and he - wanted. No, it was far too mundane and quite frankly, he thought, even a little bit ridiculous.

Maybe it was a little stupid to be ashamed of  _ this  _ in particular. 

Shiro still wasn’t sure why the Galra did what they did, maybe they had told him, but his memories were still so jumbled and distant that he couldn’t even remember if they did. For all he knew they might have just done it to be cruel. It didn’t seem that farfetched of an answer.

Even so, out of all the things they could have chosen to fuck with why did they have to choose his  _ dick. _

He sat naked in his bed now, skin still damp from his shower, glaring down at it ashamed that this was the one thing that made him nervous about giving in to Keith’s advances. Pride maybe, or that toxic masculinity that Lance was always complaining about. Mostly he was just scared of how Keith would react, what he would say, if he would even want to continue after he saw it. 

Shiro ran a hand over his crotch, smooth skin over where his cock used to be. There was a slit there, and he knew from experience that’s where dick would slide out when he got in the mood.  _ His dick.  _ That was almost laughable, it wasn’t his dick. Hell Shiro wasn’t even sure it could be considered a dick at all. Like his arm it was completely mechanical, smooth metal leaving no sharp edges but only the occasional ridge. Also like his arm it still had feeling, like the nerves were still in contact. He knew he could still ejaculate, he’d done it often enough, and he also knew it didn’t get quite as sensitive afterwards. If he was particularly frustrated he could come as much as two or three times if he really worked at it. 

It was inhuman, and he hated it.

There was a knock at the door making Shiro jump. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of sweatpants, calling out and asking for a moment. He grabbed a shirt from his drawer, not even bothering to see which one it was, and pulled it over his head.

He was kind of expecting Pidge when he opened the door, they had been hanging out quite a bit more after he had mentioned knowing her secret. Mostly it was her trying to figure out how to get some more memories out of him so she could find her family again, but sometimes they just sat on his floor and played chess.

So he was a little surprised when he opened the door and Keith came walking in, arms folded across his chest and mouth pulled into a frown. For a moment Shiro couldn’t move, just stared at Keith as he started looking around at his room, messing with the things on the bedside table, before turning around to face him. He leaned against the desk and raised an eyebrow at him.

Shiro swallowed hard and closed the door, “Keith, what-?”

Keith interrupted him before he could continue. “Am I reading this wrong?” 

“I’m-.”

“I didn’t think I was, but now I’m not too sure.” He tugged on a piece of his hair, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth. Shiro thought he should be ashamed at the heat that swept through his stomach at that, but he couldn’t stop staring. 

When he didn’t say anything, Keith sighed and continued. “I always though your hands lingered on me a little too long, you praised me a little too much, and sometimes I catch you staring at me like… like… like you want to  _ eat  _ me. I figured maybe you caught onto my stupid little crush, that maybe you felt the same way. Or maybe I’m just being an idiot and reading too much into it.” He sighed, letting his fingers drop from his hair and crossing his arms over his chest again. “What I’m getting at, is if I’m misreading this then I need you to tell me straight forward. I don’t want to dance around with you. I’m not going to keep pushing and prodding if you don’t want this. Just tell me to stop and I will, stop making excuses.”

“I- Keith,” this was it. Shiro could make this all stop, walk away without fear of disappointing Keith and they could laugh about this down the road. 

But he couldn’t _.  _ He could see in Keith’s face that he was expecting to be blown off. He could see it in the way he refused to meet his gaze, the way his teeth worried his lower lip, and he just just  _ couldn’t. _

“Keith,” he began, softly, and he could see it in the way that the boy tensed up that he was expecting rejection. “I like you. I want you. The Galra though, they took things from me other than my arm.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What, did they castrate you?”

Shiro flinched, “Not exactly.”

His eyes widened a fraction, and he stared at the front of Shiro’s pants with an odd expression. “Not exactly?”

“Look, just,” Shiro sighed. Extending a hand and motioning for Keith to come closer. “Come here and I’ll show you.”

He took a deep breath, steadying himself when Keith came up to him and took his outstretched hand. Shiro pulled him towards him and put a hand on his hip to try and steel himself. He took Keith’s hand and pressed it to crotch. The boys furrowed as his fingers came in touch with… nothing. 

Keith pressed his lips in a fine line, “So, they did castrate you. Shiro you do realize that I want you for more than just sex?”

“It’s not that,” Shiro shook his head. “It’s still there just… not like before.”

Shiro hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants and Keith moved his hand away to let the older man slowly pull his pants down. It wasn’t meant to be sexy, more hesitant. He pulled his shirt up a bit, revealing the small slit in his front where his cock should have been. Keith’s eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up. He ran a finger around the edge. His head cocked in curiosity.

“Like I said,” Shiro told him. “Not quite castrated. I have a dick, it just isn’t the one I had before.”

“Where,” Keith began, but he shook his head instead of continuing his train of thought. 

He pressed his fingers inside the slit a little, rubbing around curiously, and Shiro shivered. It wasn’t pleasurable, but it wasn’t far from it. His chest tightened as he watched Keith. He was waiting for him to change his mind and walk out of the door. Honestly if he did he wouldn’t have blamed him.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed,” Keith started, mouth quirked, “but there isn’t a cock here. Am I missing something?”

“When I get turned on it comes out,” Shiro explained. “But it doesn’t quite look like a cock, more robotic.”

“So you have a robodick?”

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “I guess you can call it that.”

“Can,” Keith licked his lips. “I want to see it.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you’d be too weirded out by now and leave.”

The boy snorted. “If you think you having a robodick is going to turn me away from having a relationship with you then you really don’t know me well.”

“Insecurities,” Shiro mumbled.

“Stupid ones.”

Keith’s fingers pressed in deeper, and Shiro shivered. He could feel his cock growing, a tightness in his hips. The boy in front of him must have noticed too as he retracted his fingers. As soon as he did Shiro’s cock slid out.

Taking a shaky breath Keith reached out for it, stopping short of touching it. For a moment no one said anything, and then he asked softly. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Shiro whispered.

When Keith’s fist wrapped around him Shiro sagged against his door. It had been years since anyone other than himself had touched him, and while with this cock it didn’t feel the same it was close.

“Do you feel it?” Keith asked, stepping up closer to him.

“It’s not the same,” He told him, “but I do. It’s just almost dulled, like wearing a condom.”

The boy hummed at that, stroking him slowly. He ran a hand over the tip of him experimentally and Shiro hissed.

“Are you done running from me?” Keith asked him.

Instead of answering, Shiro placed his hand at the back of Keith’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It took a moment for Keith to shake off his shock and then he was kissing back deeply. His hand sped up its movements and Shiro bucked into his touch. His brain seemed to short circuit and he tried to pull himself back into the present, but it was too easy to get lost in the kiss. However he wasn’t about to have sex with the red paladin against his door. Pulling away from him he grabbed Keith’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock.

“If you really want to continue,” Shiro said carefully, still scared he would decide it was too weird and run. “Let’s take it to the bed.”

Keith’s mouth quirked up into a smile, “You have lube?”

“In the nightstand,” Shiro told him.

He turned away from him, walking towards the bed with a sway in his hips. It took a moment before Shiro could move, too busy staring, and he took his time to kick his sweatpants all the way off before coming up behind Keith. He placed his hands on his slim hips, leaned into him and kissed the top of his head. The boy shivered at his touch and leaned back into him.

Keith’s hand closed around a tube of lube, “How did you get this in outer space?”

“Last planet we stopped at had a small shop,” Shiro told him. “Bartered off an old chain for it. It was worthless, but the shop owner was in love with it.”

“Even aliens need lube I guess.”

Shiro nosed the boys hair out of the way, kissing at his neck. Keith sighed and reached up to run a hand through the older man’s hair. Thick arms wound their way around him to hold him tighter to his chest.

“As much as I love this,” Keith said, taking one of Shiro’s hands and pressing it against the front of his tented pants. “I really need you to do something about this.”

“Can do,” Shiro promised.

He pulled the boy on the bed with him, situating him on his lap so he could grab at his ass and hiss his neck easier. Keith moaned shakily under his touches, rutting against Shiro’s cock. Small hands grabbed at his face and pulled him into a kiss, tongue nervously licking at his lower lip. Shiro opened his mouth slightly, tongue meeting his. Kissing Keith was a lot better than he could have imagined. He was still docile with nervousness, but the more they kissed the more demanding he became. Hands clawed at Shiro’s shoulders as he tried to get closer, to kiss deeper. The man wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him tightly against him as the other tilted his face so he could kiss him easier, filthy. Keith made small noises into his mouth, kept grinding against his cock, and the heat pooling in his stomach was getting too much. 

Shiro pulled away, Keith chasing after his lips with a whine.

“Take your shirt off, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered into his ear. 

Keith shivered. Fingers grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, rocking his own hard cock into Shiro’s front. As soon as it was off Shiro’s mouth was on his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and groaning against his skin.

“Fuck,” Keith swore, threading his fingers through the man’s hair.

He could feels his fingers working at the front of his pants trying to get them unbuttoned. When he succeeded large hands grabbed at his ass, lifting him up enough to push them down enough to pull his cock out. As Shiro stroked him he switched from one nipple to the other, enjoying the keening sound coming from Keith’s throat as he did.

Keith pulled the head at his chest off enough to slide off of his lap, tugging his pants down and off his legs. Shiro took that moment to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. The boy was back on his lap before the cloth even hit the floor.

“I need you to do something for me,” Shiro whispered, nipping at his neck.

Keith shivered, “Anything.”

Shiro laid back, keeping his hands steady on Keith hips to keep him from moving away. With his head resting on the bed he tugged at Keith until he was kneeling over his face.

“S-Shiro?”

The older man rested his large hands on the thighs beside his head. “If anything I do makes you uncomfortable you need to tell me. You are completely free to back out if you want. Do you understand this?”

Keith scowled. “I’m not going to back out.”

“Do you understand this,” Shiro repeated. 

The boy was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Yes.”

“Good.”

And then Shiro’s grip on his thighs tightened and he pulled his ass down on his face. Keith let out a small shout of surprise, leaning back to place a hand on the bed and steady himself. Shiro wasted no time, running his tongue over the boys opening making him gasp. Thighs trembled in his grasp, but he only tightened his grip and doubled his efforts. Keith reached out with one hand to run it through Shiro’s hair only to tighten in it when a tongue pushed into him. The man below him groaned in response. 

Shiro couldn’t turn his brain off, even as Keith flooded his senses and left him aching for him. All he could think about was how long he had wanted to do this. To lay him out and wreck him, watch his face twist and hear his voice cry out. He could tell from the bitten off moans and gasps that he was struggling to stay quiet, and that only made him work harder. He wanted Keith to feel him, think only of him, to let go and moan and shout until his voice was hoarse.

Shiro could feel the cock above him dripping onto his forehead, hard and aching. He didn’t stop though, not until his jaw was aching and Keith was making little rocking motions in his grip. He let go of his thighs, running his hands over where he had held him down hoping he hadn’t been too rough. Keith bruised like a peach. Gently he pushed him off of his face, and Keith wasted no time leaning down to kiss him hard. Lips trembled against his as fingers tugged in his hair.

When Keith finally pulled away he was breathless, eyes lidded and mouth slack. Shiro thought he looked like a dream. 

“Do,” Keith swallowed hard. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

Shiro’s mouth quirked into a smile, “Honestly if you touch me right now I might come.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not really,” he admitted. “Let me take care of you tonight, though.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded. He got off of Shiro’s lap to grab the lube that had fallen off the bed, and when he returned he found the man reclining against a couple pillows at the front of the bed. He didn’t waste any time before crawling back on him, opening the lube and dripping some on his fingers before reaching between his legs and pressing a finger into him. Shiro watched him hungrily. He placed his hands at his hips and rubbed at them gently. 

“I was hoping to do that myself,” Shiro told him, voice rough with arousal. “But I can’t lie this is great too.”

Keith grinned, grabbing one of his hands and pressing it against the fingers he had inside of him. “You can still help.”

Shiro reached for the lube to pour some on his own fingers before reaching between the boys legs, pressing a finger inside of him beside his own. Keith’s breath hitched and his hips twitched.

“Have you done this before?” Shiro asked.

“Once, when I was sixteen,” Keith admitted. “I still finger myself when I get off though.”

A rush of heat traveled through Shiro at his words, and he pressed another finger in him making him gasp. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Keith flushed at that, and pressed a second of one of his fingers into himself. The stretch burned a little but he found he really didn’t care. He pulled his fingers out a second later about to tell Shiro he was ready, but the man below him had already pressed a third finger into him and crooked them. Keith cried out as the fingers pressed into his sweet spot. His legs gave out a little beneath him making him take Shiro’s fingers deeper. His fingers clawed as Shiro’s stomach as he struggled to breath.

“I need you,” he whimpered. “Please.”

Shiro almost wanted to drag this out, wanting to see him completely desperate for him. His cock was aching though and he didn’t think he could handle much more of this.

_ Another time _ , he told himself. He gently pulled his fingers out from Keith. He was about to ask how he wanted to do this when Keith poured a generous amount of lube over his metal cock and smeared it on it. His words got lost in the back of his throat at that and he could only close his eyes, lean his head back, and groan. 

Shiro opened his eyes up in time to watch Keith lower himself onto him slowly. It took a moment before the head of Shiro’s cock breached him, and when it did his muscles strained with an effort of not thrusting up and burying himself in that heat. He placed his hands on his hips to stroke the skin there, before moving one of his hands to grip Keith’s cock. 

Keith cried out, legs shaking as he dropped another inch down onto the cock piercing him. It was bigger than he thought it would be, harder. So definitely unlike a cock but somehow better. 

Shiro watched as he bottomed out, busying himself with stroking the dick in front of him to keep his attention elsewhere then the tight head of Keith’s ass. He was shaking on top of him, taking gulping breaths, legs quivering.

“You okay?” Shiro forced out.

Keith huffed, “Yeah, I’m good. Perfect.”

The boy raised up on his knees a little before easing back down, biting down on his lip hard. Shiro wanted to reach up to pull his lip from between his teeth, but he found he couldn’t stop gripping his hip and cock. 

That’s when he remembered something crucial. His eyes widened as he silently scolded himself for not telling Keith earlier.

“Keith, hold on. There’s something I forgot to tell you-.”

Too late. Keith suddenly cried out, hands flying to Shiro’s shoulders to hold on tight as he ground down hard against him. Shiro could feel the way his cock vibrated inside of Keith, bit his lip at the feeling and thrust into him a little making the boy shout.

“Fuck!” Keith’s hands tightened on Shiro’s shoulders as he ground against him. “S-Shiro.”

“Sorry,” Shiro gasped. “I should have told you sooner.”

“Feel’s good,” he breathed. “Oh my god.”

Another quirk of his Galra made cock, when he got excited enough it tended to vibrate. Shiro still wasn’t sure if it was just gears working overtime that made the vibrations or if it was just the Galra’s idea of a joke. Right now though, seeing the way Keith’s face twisted up and his body shake, Shiro figured it was okay to not know.

Keith struggled to raise his hips, angle them better, but when he did he moaned loud enough that it echoed around the room. He struggled to keep a steady pace as he rode him. Shiro gripped his hips with both hands to help him move. To steady him enough that Keith could rock against him faster and harder. Shiro felt his skin dampen with sweat as he struggled with himself. He wanted nothing more them to flip them over and just  _ take.  _

The red paladin leaned forward, lips pressing clumsily against Shiro’s. His movements were limited this way but neither of them could really find the will to care. Large arms wrapped around Keith’s smaller frame. They pulled him tight against the chest below him, hips rocking up into his ass leaving him squirming and moaning. Hands tugged at Shiro’s hair, lips kissed and nipped at his chin, and he felt his self control snap.

Keith yelped as Shiro flipped them over, arms flailing for a split second before they wrapped around the older man’s neck to keep himself grounded. Shiro caged his body, an arm draped above his head and a hand at his hip to keep him from squirming too much. Before Keith could have a chance to speak, to question, Shiro pressed his lips hard into his and licking into his mouth. All the boy could do was shudder and take it. His arms tightened around his neck to bring him closer. 

And then Shiro started moving, thrusting deep and hard. The red paladin moaned loudly into his mouth. Fingers scratched at his back, legs locked around him to force him deeper and faster. Keith reached between them to grab at his own cock, but a large hand caught his wrist before he could.

“Please,” he gasped, breaking away from the kiss as Shiro took a hold of his other hand and pressed them beside his head effectively pinning him. “I need to come.”

“You will,” Shiro promised as he laced his fingers with Keith’s keeping him effectively pinned. His voice was gruff, his hips aching with the need to release himself. He forced himself to keep thrusting into Keith. He wanted to watch him fall apart on his cock, to come without needing to touch himself, and he was determined to get him there before he came himself.

“You can’t possibly,” Keith began, catching onto what Shiro was saying, and then a well aimed thrust pressed that vibrating cock right up against his sweet spot and he choked on a scream and arched up hard into the man above him.

Shiro grinned, thrusting into him harder and aiming for that spot that made him writhe. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, he keened low in his throat, and then he was convulsing as he came. The black paladin growled as the heat around his cock tightened considerably. His thrusts started to stutter, and then he was coming. He wrapped his arms around the shaking body beneath him and groaned loudly into Keith’s neck. 

It wasn’t until he started to pull out that he realized he had come inside of him.

“Shit,” Shiro started, hand cupping beneath the boy’s ass as his come started to leak out of him. “I’m so sorry, I should have pulled out.”

Keith just moaned in response, reaching down with shaky fingers to play with his sore, soaked rim. He pressed his fingers inside of himself just to hear the squelch of the come inside of him. Shiro swallowed hard as he watched him.

“If you don’t want this getting on your bed you should probably grab a rag,” Keith said weakly. His own hand cupped over his hole to keep himself from leaking too much as Shiro crawled off the bed and towards the bathroom to grab a washrag. 

He was back quickly, wiping between the boys cheeks with a damp cloth and then taking his hand to wipe it off as well. Keith snatched the rag from him before Shiro could clean off his front, choosing to do that himself and then reaching forward to wipe off Shiro’s cock before it could retreat back inside.

“If you had told me your dick vibrated I would have tried to jump you sooner,” Keith told him, reaching for him and pulling him on top of his body. 

Shiro let him manhandle him, only shifting a little to make sure he wouldn’t crush him under his weight. “I thought you would think it was weird.”

“It is, but it’s also hot.”

The black paladin rolled his eyes. “Me having my cock chopped off and replaced by weird alien technology is hot?”

Keith grimaced at that. “Okay, well no that sucks. I’m not about to complain about the replacement though.”

“So were you just trying to get this out of your system or…?”

Shiro was glared at for that, and he only raised an eyebrow in response.

“If I was only wanting a fuck buddy I wouldn’t have tried this hard to get your attention,” Keith told him. He grew nervous suddenly, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Shiro. “B-But if you don’t want to… you know….”

Shiro cupped his face, turning his head over so that he could kiss him softly. “It’s kind of hard to date while we’re fighting Zarkon, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Keith chose to hide his blushing face in Shiro’s neck, kissing the skin there. “Sounds good.”

“For now,” the older man laced his fingers with Keith’s. “How about some space goo tomorrow after practice?”

“Space goo is gross.”

“It doesn’t taste half as bad with you there though.”


End file.
